


popsicle

by notmykink



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Finger Sucking, Ice Cream, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Summer, summer is hot and insufferable but it suits iwa-chan like a lot so tooru doesnt mind it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 05:39:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15527298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmykink/pseuds/notmykink
Summary: Popsicles are supposed to be cold and refreshing in the unbearable summer heat, but in the hands of one Iwaizumi Hajime, they kind of have the opposite effect.Tooru doesn't really mind, though, because summer brings the best kind of suffering.





	popsicle

**Author's Note:**

> no editing i literally just finished this and i never want to look at it again c:  
> funny enough i actually wrote part of it last summer but i only just finished it.  
> anyway.. summer.. hot.. iwachan.. hotter

Iwaizumi Hajime was born in the rainy season, but Tooru has always thought that summer fits him the best.

There’s just something about it, how he lets go of all his worries when vacation starts, how the sun makes his skin glow and his energy flow endlessly, how the heat makes him take off layer after layer of clothes until Tooru has to keep his eyes ahead constantly not to be in for a very awkward constant hard-on. But what Tooru loves the most about summer is the effect it has on Hajime’s mind, how he sometimes just lets go of all inhibitions, whether it be letting himself become the competitive beast he is as he _hollers_ after destroying everyone else in beach volley, the excitable talks he has with Tooru’s mom about cooking in her kitchen or the sudden, always surprising but casually spoken confessions of love (or lust) directed at Tooru. 

Summer just does something to Hajime, something that seems to mesmerize everyone around him, Tooru very much included.

For Tooru, on the other hand, summer is the _worst_ of all seasons. He’s covered in an eternal layer of sweat, even right after he exits the shower, and while his hair gets golden undertones in the sun that he _knows_ looks good, his skin seems to get flushed and red no matter how much he stays in the shade or puts on sunscreen.

He had felt a bit insecure about it at first - nothing to worry about, he was still far more attractive than the average person - but one day Hajime had blurted out an offhand comment about finding it attractive, not even meant as a proper compliment, because Hajime rarely lets him have that, but it worked nevertheless, coincidentally blowing away all of Tooru’s worries with just one sentence.

It wasn’t until Hajime entered Tooru’s life that summer became his favourite time of the year.

 

After having spent most of the day at the beach, towels around their shoulders and the beach volleyball tucked under Hajime’s arm, they seek refuge from the sweltering heat in a konbini, the fresh cold air from the AC welcoming them inside the tiny piece of heaven after escaping the burning flames of hell from outside. Hajime goes directly to the freezer, his steps longer and faster than usual. Tooru follows behind him, pulling at his T-shirt to keep it from sticking to his skin as Hajime opens the freezer, dipping down to pull out two popsicles, the ball resting under his arms as he uses two hands to grab the popsicles.

“Which flavour do you want?” Hajime asks, and Tooru skims the sign, pursing his lips, noticing the new variant and choosing that one.

“Green tea,” Tooru says, and Hajime bows down again, his tank top lifting up over his stomach slightly as he stretches to reach them, revealing a strip of tanned skin before he straightens back up, handing Tooru the green tea popsicle, a pink one in his own hands.

“Strawberry?” Tooru asks as they walk to the counter and Hajime shakes his head.

“Watermelon,” Hajime corrects him before paying for their ice cream, both of them ripping the plastic open before they’ve even exited the store.

Tooru pulls his ice cream out, licking at it to taste, whereas Hajime plops it into his mouth instantly, his lips stretching around it as he closes his eyes in pleasure, slowly pulling it off of his lips.

Tooru _definitely_ isn’t staring. He forces himself to look forward as they step out into the sun, both of them squinting in displeasure instantly after returning to the heat, but mostly just to be able to see as their eyes get used to the blinding light.

They turn down the street leading home and Hajime _slurps_ , their popsicles already beginning to melt in the insufferable heat and Tooru forces his attention back to his own, putting it in his mouth.

“Let me taste,” Hajime says suddenly, and Tooru reaches his hand holding the ice cream over, staring when Hajime leans down, putting his lips over the top before dipping down, sucking at it and hollowing his cheeks. Tooru stares, wondering if Hajime is intentionally trying to torment him, but knowing Hajime, he’s too fucking oblivious to know the power he holds over Tooru, how seductive he comes off as. He pulls his lips off quickly after, frowning. “Boring,” he mumbles about the taste, and Tooru agrees, but he was curious about the new one and didn’t want to miss out. Tooru frowns anyway, snorting at him in offense.

“I wanna taste yours too,” Tooru says, looking down at Hajime’s ice cream, but Hajime just raises an eyebrow.

“You know how the watermelon one tastes,” he says, and he isn’t lying, but that doesn’t mean Tooru is going to give up. He reaches, grabbing the hand Hajime holds his popsicle in, pulling it over to his mouth.

“A taste for a taste,” he adds before leaning down, taking as much of the popsicle into his mouth, trying to play Hajime’s game, or at least giving him some of his own medicine, but sadly he can’t push it that far in. He winces as the top hits the back of his mouth and the ice suddenly makes his teeth feel weird. Tooru only sucks on it for a second before pulling back, wincing. “Ugh, brain freeze,” Tooru hisses as he leans away, letting go of Hajime’s hand. Hajime pulls it back with a smile, raising his eyebrows.

“You’re so weak,” he says, before forming an ‘o’ with his lips, pressing the popsicle into his mouth. And Hajime doesn’t fucking _stop,_ pressing almost the entirety of the elongated stick into his mouth and hollowing his cheeks again before pulling it out slowly until he pulls it off his lips completely with a pop, licking his lips. Tooru can do nothing but stare, and he can’t help but feel that his shorts are becoming oddly constricting, the sun a bit too hot, the privacy of his room still a bit too far away. Tooru quickens his pace slightly, as if that’d make the trip home significantly shorter, and Hajime chuckles, following behind him. He was unsure if Hajime was doing it intentionally before, but he isn’t anymore.

“Hey, Oikawa, wait up,” Hajime says when they’re finally on the the street Tooru lives on, and Tooru turns to him impatiently, his eyes widening when he sees that Hajime’s stick is completely clean, his popsicle gone. “Your ice is melting,” Hajime says, reaching over and grabbing Tooru’s wrist, lifting Tooru’s hand holding the ice cream to his mouth. Tooru stares, trying to remember how to move his body again, wondering if Hajime is going to eat the only chunk of ice cream left on hisstick, but Hajime doesn’t touch the popsicle at all, instead pressing his lips _underneath_ it, licking at Tooru’s finger where the ice cream has fallen down after melting, the sugary liquid sticking to his fingers.

“What—what are you—“ Tooru whispers, until Hajime wrestles the stick out of Tooru’s hand completely, holding it in his free hand as he takes Tooru’s fingers into his mouth instead, his eyes still fixed on Tooru. “Oh my god,” Tooru whispers, feeling his face heat up as Hajime sucks at his fingers for a moment before pulling them out, replacing them with the rest of Tooru’s ice cream. 

He pulls the stick out of his mouth, now completely clean, before smiling at Tooru. “ _Oh my god_ ,” Tooru hisses, realising that this was Hajime’s plan all along, distracting him and then stealing his ice cream, and Hajime only laughs before walking past him inside the garden.

“Are you coming?” he calls, and Tooru shakes his head to pull himself together before following Hajime, jogging to catch up with him.

 

Tooru stares at Hajime’s back as he watches him walk up the stairs, following close behind as he notes the way his tank top clings to his sweaty skin as if begging Tooru to pull it off of him along with the rest of his clothes. 

Summer does things to Iwaizumi Hajime, things has an even bigger effect on Tooru than the sweltering heat. And Hajime does things to Tooru. Things that have a huge effect on Tooru’s already sex-crazed mind.

The second they’re inside his room, Tooru closes the door after himself before practically jumping Hajime. His parents won’t be home until late afternoon, but they still keep this to the privacy of his bedroom just to be safe. Hajime is on him as well within seconds, his lips warm and wet, tasting slightly like sugary watermelon, his hands crawling up Tooru’s back, pulling his T-shirt with them as he drags them up until Tooru has to lift his arms, letting Hajime pull the shirt over his head.

“Your turn,” Tooru breathes out, and Hajime smirks before pulling Tooru towards the bed.

 

After a few minutes of rolling around on the futon and making out, they manage to turn on the electric fan _and_ find a semi-comfortable position for both of them in the limited space. Normally, Tooru doesn’t mind having a single person futon, because it means they _have_ to lie closer to each other, but currently that’s exactly the issue. In the summer, lying close to Hajime is as much hell as it is heaven, every inch of Tooru’s skin burning where it is touching Hajime’s skin, the sweat making them stick together uncomfortably. 

Tooru pulls away unwillingly with a groan, wiping the sweat off of his forehead and pushing up his bangs. “Ugh, you’re too hot,” he complains, realising the double meaning of his words the same moment Hajime smirks up at him. “You know what I mean,” he adds, just as Hajime reaches out for the electric fan on the floor, turning it towards his own face and Tooru knows he feels the same way, the sweat on his forehead glittering slightly in the light coming from the window.

It’s barely been a minute before Oikawa feels like melting as well, desperately missing the cool air from the fan that Hajime is currently hogging all of.

“Iwa-chan, share some,” Tooru nags, leaning in over Hajime’s shoulder to get in view of the cold breeze, but Hajime pushes his face away, shaking his head. 

“Just give me one minute,” he says, closing his eyes in pleasure as he leans in again, the breeze pushing his hair away from his forehead, even the strands sticking to it with sweat. Tooru feels like fainting.

“Iwa-chan, it’s _miiine,”_ he whines, leaning in over Hajime’s shoulder again, sliding a hand around his neck to keep Hajime from being able to push him away again. Instead Hajime rolls over until Tooru is on his chest, turning his face towards him, the fan hitting both of their faces in this position, and it’d be perfect if it wasn’t for the enormous amount of body contact, Hajime’s skin hot and clammy against his own.

“You should show your elders more respect,” Hajime says, turning his face back slightly towards the fan, not actually trying to push Tooru off.

“Are you kidding me? You’re barely a month older,” Tooru says, counting down the days to his own birthday in his head.

“Forty days, actually,” Hajime says, a smug smile appearing on his lips. Tooru wants to wipe that stupid smile off, preferably with his own lips, but he can’t just ignore what Hajime said.

“Only kids care about that kind of shit,” Tooru says, sticking out his tongue at him, probably not the best way of showing his maturity.

“Excuse me? That’s not a proper way to talk to your elder,” Hajime says in a mock solemn voice, raising an eyebrow, the smug smile growing wider. 

“Shut up, Iwa-chan,” Tooru just replies, pushing himself to sit up from Hajime’s chest.

“Suck my dick,” Hajime replies casually, earning a surprised silence from Tooru, his mind short-circuiting partly because of the heat and partly because of Hajime’s brashness, the heat probably also playing a part in that on Hajime’s side. But then an idea pops up in Tooru’s head.

“Okay,” he says with a smile, and this time the stunned silence belongs to Hajime, who stares up at him for a moment before sitting up slightly, licking his lips in anticipation.

“Okay, then,” he says, raising an eyebrow when Tooru still doesn’t make a move for several seconds, and Tooru blinks, then nods, sitting up completely this time.

Tooru presses his hand up under Hajime's shorts, the fabric tightening around his muscular thigh and the back of Tooru's hand.

He’s still wearing his swim trunks, Tooru suddenly realises, and that means there’s nothing underneath his shorts, nothing separating Tooru’s hand creeping up his thigh and Hajime’s cock.

He remembers the way Hajime had been teasing him on his way home, immediately deciding to give him some of his own medicine and make Hajime suffer a bit too.

Managing to push his hand far enough up under Hajime’s shorts, he trails a teasing finger down Hajime’s cock, circling it over the tip until Hajime groans, the skin hardening slightly under his touch. Hajime pushes his hips upwards, reaching his hands down to push off the swim trunks impatiently, and Tooru helps, pulling them down to Hajime’s knees before reaching his hand up again and leaning down with the same urgency he had towards his melting popsicle in the sun.

This time he doesn’t try taking in the entire thing immediately, even though there’s no risk of brain freeze. In fact, Hajime’s cock is hot in his mouth, his own saliva making it slick as Tooru tries tracing his tongue around the head to fasten the process before pulling his tongue back to tease at the slit with the tip of his tongue, his hand working up the shaft as Hajime’s cock hardens rapidly under his touch.

Tooru pulls his mouth off the head of Hajime’s cock, shooting a quick glance up at him, smirking at how flushed Hajime’s face has gotten, the thin layer of sweat making his skin glisten in a way that _really_ shouldn’t be as sexy as it is on him, and Tooru smiles as Hajime’s eyes darken at the sight of him. He moves his lips down the side of Hajime’s cock and looks up at Hajime again under his eyelashes, pleased to see Hajime’s eyes fixed on him, mesmerized as Tooru slides his tongue out, trailing the tip of his tongue along a vein down Hajime’s shaft, wettening his cock with his saliva before he moves up again. He takes the head into his mouth once more, lips forming an O as he sinks his lips down over it slightly this time before he sucks in, hollowing his cheeks like Hajime had done with the ice cream earlier, his own cock tingling from the image in his mind _and_ the sounds Hajime lets out in arousal.

It doesn’t take long before Tooru can _feel_ how close Hajime is to an orgasm, and for a moment he considers letting him suffer a bit before pulling his lips off of Hajime’s member, leaning back to look up at him and slowly putting his fingers into his mouth, sucking at them as he keeps his eyes locked with Hajime’s, forcing him to watch.

Hajime lets out a low whine from his throat and pushes his hips upwards for friction, so close but still so far. Tooru feels no pity when he remembers the way Hajime had done the same with his fingers and the popsicle earlier, and when his fingers are properly covered in saliva, Tooru slides his hand up Hajime’s inner thigh again, teasing at his perineum before sliding a wet finger over his entrance, circling around it for a moment before pressing slightly. Then he pulls back his hand again, making no move at actually pressing his finger inside, too lazy to find the lube and go all the way. It’s not that he isn’t eager for it, his cock twitching in his shorts just at the thought of pushing him over and pressing inside him, hot and slick, too much for Tooru’s mind when he’s already dazed from the heat. He leans down once more and takes Hajime into his mouth, grinding his own erection up against Hajime’s leg, his swim trunks still pressing against him uncomfortably. He sinks his lips down further over Hajime’s length, sucking harder and using his hand to pump Hajime’s cock but itching to let go so he can rub his palm over his own groin, desperate for friction himself as well.

“Tooru,” Hajime gasps raspily, reaching down and grabbing the shorter hairs at the back of Tooru’s head. “I’m gonna--I’m gonna come soon,” he forces out, a groan escaping his gritted teeth as his hips jerk upwards. Tooru hums, feeling Hajime tense at the sensation of Tooru’s mouth vibrating around him, but then Tooru pulls off his mouth completely, a thin thread of saliva forming between his lower lip and the tip of Hajime’s cock before it breaks.

Tooru continues to pump Hajime’s length, opening his mouth and leaning down slightly again until it’s parallel with the head of Hajime’s cock once more, sticking his tongue out to catch most of the come, and Hajime is pushed over the edge instantly after realising what Tooru wanted him to do, ejaculating right into Tooru’s mouth as he cries out, the hot white liquid landing mostly over his tongue. A single drop lands by the corner of Tooru’s mouth instead that he quickly manages to catch with the back of his mouth, wiping it off as he leans back, swallowing the rest.

He looks up at Hajime once more, the view filling him with pride as he sees just how wrecked Hajime looks, collapsed on the mattress, flushed red and beads of sweat sliding down the sides of his face.

Leaning down over Hajime, Tooru presses a kiss against his lips, and Hajime returns it instinctively before turning his face away with a small groan.

“Ew,” he mumbles.

“Do you like the taste of yourself?” Tooru teases, and Hajime scrunches his nose for a moment but then turns back his face, giving Tooru another close-mouthed kiss before reaching an arm up and pulling him close.

Tooru lets him, but quickly has to roll over to his side, pushing his own swim trunks down under his hips before he reaches down around his own erection. He pumps at it with vigor, and it doesn’t take long until he feels his own climax build up, but suddenly Hajime seems to wake up again from his post-orgasm daze, reaching a hand down and grabbing around Tooru’s clumsily to help, leaning in to kiss Tooru’s lips again as Tooru comes, and the kissing turns into something that could be described better as simply breathing into each other’s mouth, the hot air and excessive body contact doing nothing to cool Tooru down.

After a few moments, Tooru has to roll over until he’s half on the floor, both of them simply lying down covered in sweat, trying to catch their breath.

“This is the worst,” Tooru says, wanting desperately to pull Hajime close or to douse himself in ice water.

“Mmm,” Hajime just hums in reply, rolling over on his side to look down at Tooru from where he’s lying, probably a lot more comfortable on the futon. Then again, the floor is a lot colder to the touch.

“I love summer,” Tooru says, looking up at Hajime, the light from the window framing his silhouette and making him look even more heavenly than he already does. 

Hajime chuckles before he reaches a hand down, pushing the sweat-soaked hair sticking to Tooru’s forehead away from his face. “Me too,” he replies.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry, i still have a mean writers block and im not good at summer, but you know what makes it better? thinking abt aun during summer  
> ty for reading!


End file.
